tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kat Manx (Prime Reality)
Kat Manx is an ally of the S.P.D. and Cyber V Rangers, a subordinate of Commander Anubis Cruger. Biography Little is known of Dr. Manx's early life. In 2001, Kat worked with some of the parents of the B-Squad Power Rangers in developing the Morphing technology used in 2025 in the S.P.D. Morphers. She served on S.P.D.'s Earth base, providing the Rangers with various weapons. Later, Kat was recruited to S.P.D. Central Command under request by Supreme Commander Birdie. She returned to Earth with a temporary morpher and became the S.P.D. Kat Ranger to stop an old friend with a grudge. Although her time as a Ranger was limited, she realized the Rangers need her skills on Earth. She and Boom were captured by Broodwing, who turned the base into its Megazord configuration. Thanks to R.I.C., the two escaped and shut down the Megazord, allowing B-Squad to defeat and capture Broodwing. During the final battle against the invading Troobian forces, Kat, Boom and Omega Ranger led the S.P.D. Cadets in battle to protect the Delta Base. Together they held off the Troobians long enough for reinforcements to arrive, as well as the Nova Ranger, and defeat the enemy. During the fight against Omni as the Magnificence, Kat analyzed the enemy, found its weak spot, and gave the information to Cruger and the Rangers, even though she knew it might have cost Cruger his life. Kat was relieved to see that Cruger and his wife survived, and watched the final fight between Grumm and Cruger. Afterwards, Kat remained at S.P.D. Earth Station. Cyber V Shortly after the arrival of Anya Maize in the Prime Reality, Kat was present when it was decided to begin the Ranger Project to prepare for the eventual attack by Kalask. Years later, Kat used RIC to infiltrate the office of President Winters, uncovering evidence of Alphabet Soup's revival. Using a hologram of herself, she promised Winters that Cruger would stop her. Kat was shortly afterwards seen arriving on Eltar with Cruger. Later, disguised as a man named Victor and claiming to be under Winter's command, Kat investigated Fort Myers thoroughly. She acted snidely to everyone, then reported back to Cruger that the Rangers had the Kalask situation under control, though the Twins were playing a dangerous game. Following Cruger's orders with some reluctance (knowing the chaos that would follow, both for Cyber V and Alphabet Soup), she sent Matt and Wendy an encrypted message telling them to essentially break into Sauder's office for answers. Having made all the preparations possible, Kat and Cruger had a cryptic conversation about Alphabet Soup's next move and Sauder's role in the situation. Cruger assured her that Cyber V were "a resilient lot" before departing to speak to the Venturases. As the Cyber Rangers faced off against Kalask, Kat teleported into the shut-down secret lab and began re-activating it in anticipation of the Twins' return. There, she discovered the Cyber Annihilator, which she finished for them before departing, leaving a note for the Venturases. Discovering Lt. Conner about to be killed by the Commandroids, Kat morphed and destroyed the robots. The two headed to the War Room, where she broke down Sauder's door in an attempt to make him respond to the crisis. Afterwards, she and Conner went to the park, arriving after Cruger and Sauder finished off the rest of the Commandroids, and accompanied them back to Fort Myers, where she continued to act as a technical advisor, particularly helping Jake develop the new Victory Megazord combination as a surprise to impress Wendy. It is not known how he talked her into this, but it was most likely through pointing out that it would make the team stronger. Masstruction and Alphabet Soup's newest weapon finally stumped the scientist: she couldn't figure out any way to remove them from the Twins' wrists, block or track the signal making them increase in density. They day didn't get any better: Kat accidentally revealed that Wendy's Ranger status was being revoked, prompting a meltdown. Eventually, to help the Rangers defeat Masstruction in time, Kat and Doggie morphed and joined the battle in the Techno Roverzord. After the battle, and Wendy climbed out of the fissure the shackles had created, Kat tested her one more time with a hologram of Winters. Unlike the simulation earlier, Wendy had no trouble defeating it. Kat later discovered Wendy's new project: the Reality Viewer, and pulled rank to get Wendy to shut it down, fearing potential consequences. Kat had already begun contacting other planets, hoping to find someone who could help them combat the Z-Wave Generators, and eventually, she did. Billy, still living on Aquitar, was able to help set up psi-shielding in the Twins' helmets, based on his original anti-Z Wave technology. However, things soon went out of hand anyway. Kat eventually joined Cruger, Sauder and anyone who could be spared on the battlefield, fighting Commandroids in an attempt to rescue the Twins from Winters' forces. Both S.P.D. veterans morphed to fight once more. Thanks to Alpha's help, they reestablished contact with the team, just in time to hear Winters murder the Venturases, to everyone's shock. She and Cruger rushed to the scene, in time to witness Kalask resurrect the Twins, to her shock. Wendy, however, went behind Kat's back, continuing to use the Reality Viewer until the Gatekeeper's scheme shook up the multiverse, and the device yanked Jane Mitchell out of Universe Sigma and into the Prime Reality. Kat fought alongside Cruger and the rest of the Rangers against the Gatekeepers. Later, she checked Wendy's alterations to the Reality Viewer, and decided it was no longer dangerous. When Winters took over the UN building and launched a missile at Horizon, Kat took Jeremy, Cindy, Walter and Takuya to deal with it. She personally climbed aboard the missile to disarm it in midair, and succeeded. In the aftermath of the incident, she remained in New York with Cruger to oversee repairs to the U.N. Dr. Manx got right back to work in Fort Myers, becoming frustrated by Emeralde's inexplicable disappearance, but calming down and accepting Mai's offer of help. The two seemed to hit it off, both going to take blackmail pictures of Sauder during the Halloween party. When the leaders analyzed Venja for weaknesses, Dr. Manx realized that they could find some if they could study just one of her nanites. She soon helped reconfigure the Reality Viewer to help rescue the Cyber Rangers from SlaveDriver. Personality Kat is quick-witted and focused, but does have a snarky sense of humor. She had feelings for Cruger, but suppressed them when his wife turned out to be alive. Talents and Abilities Kat is the Power Rangers' technical support. She has designed most of the Rangers' weapons and is Commander Cruger's trusted assistant and friend. Her home planet was also attacked by the Troobian Empire, so she joined in S.P.D.'s fight against evil. Kat has also been shown to have great fighting skills. During her battle with Mooney and Krybots, Kat was able to morph once and become Kat Ranger. However, this was only temporary and the original Kat Ranger powers were never seen again. By the year 2125, Kat had a permanently empowered Kat Morpher, though she only used it on rare occasions. Arsenal *Kat Morpher *Cat Stunners *Kat Aurora *Techno Lasher (temporary) *Roverzord (temporary) Appearance Kat is Caucasian (or her homeworld equivalent), with curly brown hair and feline features, such as spots along her cheekbones, fangs and feline ears. By 2025, she was already 147 years old despite her youthful appearance.